


Snow Day

by Enrinkari



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Wranduin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrinkari/pseuds/Enrinkari
Summary: Hope you had a Merry Christmas and I wish you a Happy New Year!
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: World of Warcraft Gift Exchange 2019





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diastrasza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diastrasza/gifts).



Though it wasn't uncommon for it to snow in Stormwind, it always seemed to miss Winter's Veil. Anduin could only remember it happening once or twice naturally. (Stormwind always had a "white" Winter's Veil, but that was normally the royal mages' doing.) So when he woke up the day before the holiday to see the ground covered with a thick layer of snow, the excitement he felt made him feel like a young child again. Quickly throwing on multiple layers to keep warm, he ran outside and, noticing that no one else was around, fell backwards into the snow. He began to make snow angels, giggling. This wasn't very king like behavior but he didn't care.

"Anduin..." he heard a raspy voice say. Anduin sighed. Genn would care, however. "What are you doing? This is very unbecoming of a ruler."

Anduin sat up and saw Genn was in Worgen form, probably because the fur kept him warm. "I know, Genn, but it's Winter's Veil, and you don't understand how long it's been since we've had a natural snowfall at this time here."

"That's irrelevant. You have more pressing matters to deal with!" Genn huffed.

"King Greymane, while you are right, it's also not good for King Anduin to not have a break." A smile crept across Anduin's face as Wrathion approached, a heavy coat around him, carrying a steaming glass of what Anduin guessed was hot chocolate. "He is human, after all."

Genn growled at Wrathion. "I know that, dragon, but he has a royal duty-"

"And to do that duty well, he needs to be well rested both physically and mentally," Wrathion interrupted. Genn growled louder, looking furious.

"Both of you, stop," Anduin sighed again. He then looked at Genn. "Genn, if anything serious comes up you know I will do my duty as king. But otherwise, today, I am busy." He held out his hand and Wrathion helped him up off the ground. "I have other plans."

Genn narrowed his eyes but said nothing. He gave a slight nod and walked back into the keep. Wrathion offered Anduin his drink. "My, young king, I am surprised at how you stood up to King Greymane. It was quite a turn on." 

Anduin nearly choked on the sip of hot chocolate he had been taking. "Hush, you," he said, blushing. "I know Genn means well but I want to spend today with you. It is our first Winter's Veil officially together after all."

Anduin smirked as it was Wrathion's turn to blush, even though it was slight. "Well, then, what do you have planned for today?"

~~~

"Ice skating? Are you sure?" Wrathion looked skeptical at Anduin while standing at the edge of the pond near the keep.

"Of course I am!" Anduin said, skating in a circle in front of Wrathion. "It's been AGES since the pond was frozen over. Come on. I'll teach you." He stopped skating and held out his hands to Wrathion.

Wrathion looked hesitant, but then put on the ice skates Anduin had given him and grabbed onto Anduin's hands. Anduin lightly pulled him onto the ice and pulled him close. Wrathion held onto Anduin's hands tighter, scared to fall. "I'm not... confident about this, Anduin."

"Just watch what I do and follow along." Anduin began to glide slowly backwards, pulling Wrathion along with him. He moved his feet slowly and watched as Wrathion began to follow his lead. Normally Wrathion was the one who was leading them, being in dancing or...other activities, so it was nice for Anduin to be the one leading for a change. He pried his hands away from Wrathion and moved away from him, watching to see what he did.

Wrathion struggled to keep balanced, but when he did he looked at Anduin and smiled. His legs then slipped from under him and he fell on his bottom.

Anduin gasped softly as he skated over to Wrathion. "Are you okay, dear?"

"Nothing hurt but my pride." Wrathion struggled to get up, halfway up before slipping again, falling on his face this time. Anduin tried, but failed, to not laugh, which added to Wrathion's annoyance. "I bet this would be easier on four legs instead of two." In a flash of smoke, he quickly changed into his dragon form. He stood tall and confident, blowing smoke out of his nose. He took a step and he slipped once more, his front legs crossing each other as he slid into the pond embankment. Anduin was now doubled over, laughing, as he skated over to Wrathion.

"Maybe we should do something else?" Anduin said, trying to catch his breath. He was distracted and didn't see Wrathion's tail coming for him until it pushed him into the snow. He heard Wrathion, shifted back into human form, laughing now. He sat up and saw Wrathion smirking at him. Quickly, Anduin made a snowball and threw it at Wrathion, hitting him square in the face. 

Wrathion shook the snowball off. "King Anduin, you better run away." He began to make multiple snowballs. Anduin screamed playfully and ran away from Wrathion, who was tossing snowballs at him with great speed.

Of course, hearing Anduin scream brought the royal guards to the pond, but seeing Wrathion trying to pelt their king with snowballs was not what they were expecting. They didn’t know what to do until Anduin ran by them and Wrathion hit one of them with a snowball. The guards quickly joined in the fight, which moved towards the embassy. Soon, it was mini snowball war, which almost ended when Genn walked up to see what was going on and everyone stopped to throw their snowballs at him. He growled loudly, then howled, and suddenly his personal guards appeared, pelting everyone around. “I can have fun too, Anduin!” he barked with a laugh, diving head first into the war.

\---

Night had fallen over the kingdom, and it was snowing lightly. Anduin and Wrathion sat in front of the fireplace in their room, cuddled up together under a blanket. Anduin was almost asleep when he felt Wrathion move beside him. "Everything okay?"

Wrathion nodded and looked at Anduin, eyes soft and full of love. "I am just... Very thankful that I am getting to spend time like this with you. Even after everything I've done..."

"Shh. It's okay Wrathion. You know I forgive you." Anduin reached up to give Wrathion a kiss on his lips, which Wrathion returned eagerly. After they pulled apart from each other, Anduin rested his head on Wrathion's shoulder. "Happy Winter's Veil, my amazing dragon."

Wrathion put his head lightly on Anduin's head. "Happy Winter's Veil, my wonderful human."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had a Merry Christmas and I wish you a Happy New Year!


End file.
